1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solid insulated switchgear, and particularly, to a solid insulated switchgear capable of removing a fault or useless circuit, easily adding a new circuit and performing maintenance/repair, and decreasing an area occupied in the horizontal direction.
2. Background of the Invention
A switchgear is a device called as a load break switch, which is used to divide and branch electrical power lines of an electrical power circuit, through which electrical power is supplied from an underground electrical power line among electrical power distribution lines to power consumption houses on the ground, and to switch (open or close) electrical loads. The switchgear is configured to include at least one circuit switch so as to branch the electrical power supplied through the underground electrical power line to a plurality of load-side circuits.
A gas insulated switchgear (called as a gas insulated load break switch) in which contact mechanisms of movable and stationary contactors for switching a circuit are installed in a tank having an insulation gas filled therein has been frequently used as the switchgear.
However, since sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) used as the insulation gas is pointed out as a main cause of global warming, the use of the SF6 is restricted. Accordingly, a solid insulated switchgear in which a contact mechanism for each pole is embedded in a solid insulator so as to guarantee the electrical insulation between the poles has recently been developed, and the use of the solid insulated switchgear has been internationally spread.
The present disclosure relates to a solid insulated switchgear. The gazette of Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0007231 (entitled by “Switching Mechanism of Solid Insulated Switchgear”), filed by the present applicant and published, can be referred to as an example of a related art in the solid insulated switchgear, and will be described with reference to FIG. 1 extracted from the drawings of the gazette.
As can be seen with reference to FIG. 1, the solid insulated switchgear according to the example of the related art includes a control console 100, a battery 90, an actuator 130, a power transmission mechanism 160, a plurality of switching mechanisms 160, bus-bars 20, a potential transformer 30, a connector 40 and ground bus bars 50. Here, a portion including the actuator 130, the power transmission mechanism 150 and the switching mechanism 160, which can simultaneously switch an AC 3-poles circuits, is called as a circuit switch.
The control console 100 is a functional portion for electronic control, which includes an electronic circuit portion for performing a switching control of the solid insulated switchgear and a communication portion for performing a remote control.
The battery 90 is a unit for supplying DC power stored therein to the control console 100.
The actuator 130 is a power source that provides power for performing switching driving of the switching mechanism 160. The actuator 130 may generate manual power by connecting a manual actuating handle thereto, and may generate electric power through electric actuation by being connected to an electric motor. The detailed configuration and operation of the actuator 130 can be referred to in Korean Patent No. 566435 filed by the present applicant on Sep. 30, 2003, and registered on Mar. 24, 2006.
The power transmission mechanism 150 is a component for transmitting a switching driving force from the actuator 130 to the switching mechanism 160, and includes a power transmission shaft and a link mechanism for converting rotary power transmitted by the power transmission shaft into vertical power for contact switching of the switching mechanism 160. The detailed configuration and operation of the power transmission mechanism 150 can be referred to in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0007231, and therefore, its description will be omitted.
Each of the switching mechanism 160 is a portion called as an arc extinguishing mechanism, and includes a vacuum interrupter having movable contact and stationary contact built therein, a rod for connecting the movable contact to the link mechanism, a portion for connection of an external circuit, and a solid insulated mold casing for accommodating all the portions to be electrically insulated. The detailed configuration and operation of the switching mechanism 160 can be referred to in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0007231, and therefore, its description will be omitted.
The bus-bar 20 is a conductor bar that is connected to the stationary contact of the switching mechanism and connects the stationary contacts for each pole. The stationary contacts for the same pole in each of the switching mechanisms 160 are connected to one another by the bus-bar 20. In one solid insulated switchgear, the actuator 130, as shown in FIG. 1, may be provided with four actuators, i.e., one actuator for main circuit and three actuators for branch circuit, and three switching mechanisms 160 may be provided to respectively correspond to three poles for each of the actuators 130. Therefore, the bus-bar 20 may be provided with three bus-bars corresponding to three switching mechanisms 160 for each of the four actuators 130. The detailed configuration and operation of the bus-bar 20 can be referred to in Korean Patent No. 0789446 filed by the present applicant on Dec. 6, 2006 (Filing No.: 10-2006-0123348), and registered on Dec. 28, 2007.
The potential transformer 30 is a unit for transforming AC of any one pole (single pole) in the bus-bar 20 into DC and providing the transformed DC to the control console 100 and the battery 90. For example, the potential transformer 30 may include a rectifier having a rectifying circuit for converting AC into DC, a capacitor for smoothing a rectified voltage, etc.
The connector 40 is an electrical connector for electrically connecting the bus-bar 20 of the one pole (single pole) and the potential transformer 30.
The ground bus bar 50 is a unit connected between the vacuum interrupter for earthing and the ground so as to connect the vacuum interrupter for earthing in the switching mechanism 160 to the ground. For example, the ground bus bars 50 may be connected to the vacuum interrupter and the ground through a conducting wire and a ground rod, respectively.
The solid insulated switchgear according to the example of the related art configured as described above has four actuators (four circuit switches) and three pole switching mechanisms for each of the corresponding actuators. Hence, when the solid insulated switchgear is installed at power consumption houses, there may exist a plurality of circuit switches for branch circuit, which are not used among the four circuit switches. Therefore, many wasteful factors exist in terms of use efficiency as compared with installation cost of one solid insulated switchgear.
Further, the solid insulated switchgear according to the example of the related art configured as described above has a horizontal arrangement structure of four actuator (four circuits) and three switching mechanisms for each of the corresponding actuators, and accordingly, the bus-bar connected to the switching mechanisms also has a structure extended in the horizontal direction. Therefore, the solid insulated switchgear has a drawback that occupies a wide area in the horizontal direction.